Detection apparatuses of Raman and light scattering detect information of a molecule's vibrational structure and particle's size and distribution, respectively. The Raman scattering causes a change in vibration potential of a molecule, and vibration frequency and structural information of the molecule are obtained by measuring the frequency shift of the scattered light from the incident light. Such Raman scattering is inelastic, and scattering energy intensity is approximately 1/1000 of that of elastic scattering. Thus, in the Raman scattering, a light collection device needs a device for removing elastic scattered light.
Meanwhile, the light scattering detection apparatus detects size and distribution of nano-sized particles, wherein the light scattering corresponds to elastic scattering. The energy intensity of the light scattering is determined by angle formed between the incident light and scattered light, and thus light scattering collection angle has to be small as much as possible, and inelastic light, which is relatively weak, does not need to be removed.
According to known arts so far, while the Raman scattering and light scattering have been individually detected by common apparatuses which had been developed separately, any simultaneous detection result of the Raman scattering and light scattering has not been reported. Thus, when an environment of molecules constituting an object material are changed according to changes of the object material in size and shape, the changes of the molecular environment, and its size and shape can not be simultaneously detected. Particularly, phenomena such as growth and change of a nano material, binding between a nanomaterial and protein, and reaction between an antigen and an antibody may often go with the changes of the material's size and its molecular environment. The prior arts have problems in that, in order to study such phenomena, both detection apparatuses for Raman scattering and light scattering should be equipped at the same time, and light sources thereof are difficult to be altered, if necessary. That is, the prior arts have difficulty in simultaneously analyzing information such as chemical characteristics of components according to the kinds of samples, environmental changes, sizes and shapes of the components around the sample.